1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology to control an image capturing apparatus through a remote operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image capturing system has previously been known in which images are shot by remotely operating an image capturing apparatus such as a digital camera from an operation apparatus such as a portable telephone. In the conventional image capturing system, the operation apparatus has a display, and the image data obtained from the image capturing apparatus is displayed on the display through data communication.
However, cases are considered where one image capturing apparatus is remotely operated by different kinds of operation apparatuses and where one operation apparatus remotely operates different kinds of image capturing apparatuses. In such cases, it occurs that the image capturing apparatus transmits a large amount of image data that cannot be processed by the operation apparatus and that a command associated with a function that the image capturing apparatus is not provided with is transmitted from the operation apparatus. Consequently, the image capturing system does not function normally.
Accordingly, the present invention is made in view of the above-mentioned problem, and an object thereof is to prevent unprocessable data from being transmitted from the image capturing apparatus to the operation apparatus and prevent unexecutable commands from being transmitted from the operation apparatus to the image capturing apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an image capturing system capable of appropriately performing image transmission and operation by an image capturing apparatus and an operation apparatus.